


She Reminds Me of Home

by queer_louis



Series: HS1 fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Song fic, Sub Harry, based on Carolina, idk those are the main tags, minor Harry Styles/OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_louis/pseuds/queer_louis
Summary: Harry and Louis find a way to make the distance easier, knowing they will always be each other's no matter what. Aka my polyamorous ass listened to Carolina and got ideas





	She Reminds Me of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Major disclaimer: this is not meant to speculate the actual meaning of songs or real people it's just fiction. I didn't do in-depth research to line up with timelines or anything and this is only loosely placed as an "in-real-life" fic. None of us actually know anything about their personal lives lol.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom and I've been working on the series in tiny bits for like six months now so I hope people enjoy!

Louis stepped outside into the fresh-for-London air and took a deep breath. After being in a series of complicated boring meetings all morning he was looking forward to an early lunch accompanied only by bodyguards. He loved his work but there certainly were parts he loved a bit more than dealing with management that always set his teeth on edge.    
  
After a short drive to the private restaurant he’d hopefully not be bothered at, he sat at a table and pulled out his phone for the first time all morning. Scrolling through a few unimportant notifications he sees a text that instantly puts a smile on his face.    
  
_ Hey louuu _   
  
He and Harry don’t love being apart from each other of course but they make it work. This far into their relationship there’s a strength they know could never be broken by any distance. If their solo careers mean they spend a month or so on the other side of the world from each other, their passions are worth it.    
  
They stay in contact always, never going more than seven or so hours without a text. Skype calls are squeezed in despite any time differences and provide a relief of that gentle ache they each have to see or touch. They know each other’s patterns down to a science. And thus from that text, Louis knows instantly Harry wants something.    
  
**Yes Haz?**   
  
Louis hopes Harry can read the knowing smirk on his face. He always loves the touch of pink that comes to the younger boys face whenever he’s caught.    
  
_ Well so there’s this girl,, _   
  
That’s what he’d been expecting. For the most part, at least, the girl piece is a little surprising. Not that he’s not highly aware of his boyfriend’s distaste in placing himself into a single box or has any problems with it. It simply had been a while since a girl piqued his interest. Harry would say boys just reminded him more of Louis.    
  
**Alright love standard rules? Lmk anything that happens and talk w her about our arrangement? Don’t want my beautiful bf going around breaking more hearts than he needs :P**   
  
The two of them had made a casual agreement a little over a year ago to be open. It wasn’t that hard to do as although they both can be kind of possessive fucks, they trust each other completely and both found the idea of the other being with someone else more hot than upsetting. It worked well with their regular distance and always made coming back together just that much sweeter.    
  
_ Yeah course. Ok. Yay.  _   
  
**You wanna talk about her??**   
  
_ Maybe,,,,, _   
  
**Go ahead love**   
  
_ Okay yeah. So. She’s just. Really pretty? We met at that club in LA we used to go to years back the one with the lights and she was fucking knocking back three shots while flirting with like six people at once??? Two of which were aggressively gay men and all of whom were charmed as hell _   
  
_ And so of course I went to talk to her and she didn’t even have a pass to get in??? But she’s just here and I couldn’t even TALK she’s so,,,  _   
  
**You always did love people who can shut you up :)**   
  
_ NO. I HAVE ENOUGH HAPPENING MY POOR DICK CANT TAKE YOU AS WELL _   
  
**I believe in him. I believe in you baby. You can do it**   
  
_ I hate you.  _   
  
Louis laughed to himself, always loving to poke fun. It was so easy to rile him up, whether because of or in spite of all the years of practice. This girl did sound interesting. He hoped Harry would call him after so he could hear just how fucked out he sounded. Or during, that was fun that one time.    
  
**You know you love me.** ****  
****  
_ ,,,,,,,maybe _   
  
Louis smiled at that and put down his phone to focus finally on his food. Later he would hear back of the results.

 

  
  
A couple hours later Louis was back at their house, halfheartedly replying to emails that had been piling up. When he felt his phone buzz, instantly that was where his whole focus went.    
  
_ Her face is like bubbles _   
****  
**Are you drunk or sex drunk?**   
  
_ Neither!! We’ve just been talking I don’t wanna push idk _   
  
**Can’t get more than a word in huh?**   
  
Louis can only imagine how adorable Harry must look at that club, so flustered by this girl. Normally now barely anyone but Louis could get this kind of rise out of the singer. Not that he was jealous, Harry knew who would always be the best.    
  
_ Shut uppp!!!!!!! I have!! I just don’t want to rush things _ __  
__  
_ And she’s really interesting she’s from Carolina and she’s bi and she’s an artist like art art I saw some of her pieces they were awesome _   
  
**You’re a little excited there huh babe**   
  
_ I. I might’ve started a song in my notes _   
  
**You’re absolutely precious**   
  
_ Just a few lyrics!! She just has this vibe that is like My Music you know? _   
  
**I thought /I/ was your music :’(((((**   
  
_ You’re like my lovey music shit. She’s my upbeat vibe _   
  
**I don’t know if I should be offended or not**   
  
_ I love you dearly and have also written multiple songs about fucking you shut up _   
  
**Alright alright. Have fun love, don’t forget to talk to her**   
  
_ I wontttt love youuuu _   
  
**Love you too <3**   
  
Locking his phone and placing it to the side Louis finally commits to working. It looks like he won’t get a full rundown at least until true morning for Harry which would be several hours.    
  
The rest of the day went by rapidly as he finished up some important business things and even worked on songwriting a bit, fighting with a few lyrics. He loved writing but sometimes he got a tad frustrated. It didn’t help that Harry made it look so easy, always spouting artsy crap everyone couldn’t help but find beautiful. He was happy with his results today though, feeling his struggles produced a far better product in the end.    
  
After a quick dinner, Louis went into their room early. He picked up a book, laid on the bed, and mostly pretended to read. In reality, his focus was on the scent of Harry that always surrounded him here and his phone which lay less than a foot away from him on the bed. He was in the middle of rereading a page for the third time when finally it started buzzing. The screen lit up with the photo of Harry mid-laugh in some floral shirt that showed off most of his tits just the way Louis loved.    
  
Rushing to pick up the phone he practically threw the book onto the end table, not bothering to mark his place. “Hey Haz,” Louis answered trying not to sound  _ too _ excited already.    
  
“Hi” Harry sounds rough but utterly relaxed, immediately sending heat through Louis. “Hmmmmmm fuck I love you”   
  
“Love you too Harry” Louis laughed. Only he would proclaim his love immediately after fucking someone else. Harry always knew what to say to make people adore him. Not that Louis was complaining.    
  
“She was incredible Lou. I told her about you and she just goes ‘oh cool. Knew you were taken heart wise, but if the body’s open in this situation how could I say no’. Who the fuck says that?!?”   
  
That is pretty blunt. Louis thinks he might have a bit of a crush on this girl as well. Oh, what he would’ve paid to see Harry’s reaction to being told something like that, of being openly ogled and suggested as something that could be used. He knows from first-hand experience those words would get the curly haired boy ready to drop to his knees in a second.    
  
“Sounds like my type of girl”   
  
“Fuck. Yeah, you would’ve loved her. She just like  __ knew things but was very innocent about it, like everything she was talking about didn’t have me completely desperate.”   
  
At that image, Louis felt heat stir in him and his pants become tighter. The needy desperation Harry got when ignored was one of his favorite kinks to play with. The idea brought back times of having his boyfriend tied to the bed by his wrist, squirming and painfully hard, as Louis barely trailed a hand down his skin and entirely avoided eye contact. He reached down to gently palm at himself and ease some tension.    
  
“You still with me Lou?” said a concerned Harry through the phone.    
  
“Yes yes. Just having some pretty images in my head.”   
  
“Hmmm. Details?”   
  
They knew how this went now. Louis could hear as much or as little as he wanted about Harry’s night and that was okay. And if there were things Harry would rather not discuss in detail that was okay as well. It was all about boundaries that they made together.    
  
Most times Louis liked getting an overview of the experience, to hear how Harry liked it or get his ego boosted when he tells him they weren’t much compared to him. This time though seemed like something he wanted more from. This magic girl had fucked his baby’s brains out and he’d be crazy not to want all the details told to him from the deep gravelly voice. Preferably while they both got off.    
  
“Fuck yes” Louis replied. Already his own voice went to that higher, gentle timbre he used around Harry. 

 

“Thank god. Where do I even start.”

 

“The beginning’s normally the right choice baby.” He would always love to tease.

 

“Hush, it’s my time to speak”

 

“Ohh so you’re the bossy one now? I see”

 

“Yes now shush. So this girl, she-”

 

“Do I get a name?”

 

“No cuz you’re annoying,” Harry deadpanned. Immediately Louis let out a short cackle which was ignored. “We talked it through which already had me wired. I mean she had this look like she could eat me alive but at the same time couldn’t be bothered.”

 

Back focused to the story, Louis drifted his hand which still lay near his crotch along his inner thighs. The teasing touches mixed with the words gave him a light buzz of happiness and arousal.

 

“We started kissing at some point, I don’t even know how. Just as we were getting into it though, with her hands finally in my hair and biting on my lips, she just gets up, grabs me by the hand and drags me outside.”

 

Louis could picture the details so vividly. He could see Harry leaning in, the softest little whimpers escaping him as he feels a tug on his curls or the scrape of teeth. He can feel the dazed shock, the cool air of the night emphasizing the flushed heat of Harry’s body. Already his fingertips feel far too light but he knows there is much more to this story. 

 

“She checked back in with me, she did a lot, she was really great. And then we just got into my car to go to my hotel room. It’s all such a fucking blur.” Harry was getting fully pulled into the memory now, sounding far away and gentle. “We got up to the room and I desperately wanted to get on my knees for her. She stood there, raking her eyes along my body, before simply saying ‘well?’ in a tone just like that fucking one you use that I hate.”

 

Louis shivered slightly at the picture and smiled. “You hate it now eh? Maybe you shouldn’t act out so much, then I wouldn’t have to use it.”

 

Harry let out a huff almost like a whimper. “Maybe not  _ hate _ .”

 

“We both know what happened next babe.” It’s etched in his brain the way Harry would instantly drop to the floor, eyes enveloped in that light haze, just pleading for  _ anything _ . Louis' hand returned to the bulge in his pants, bucking slightly into the contact as he was now fully hard.

 

“Maybe I should just skip it then,” Harry said, never able to resist being a bit of a brat. 

 

Louis let out a soft growl. “You don’t want to test me do you?”

 

“No daddy,” Harry replied quickly. Louis hummed happily at the title. 

 

“Good boy,” Louis said, smiling at the whimper he got in return. “Continue.”

 

“I was on my knees in the middle of the room looking up at her. She smirked down at me, moving in close and grabbed my curls in just the right way.” Louis’ hand on his phone tightened, wanting to be wrapped up in silky brown hair. “I unzipped her jeans, trying not to be too desperate but I just wanted to taste her so bad.”

 

Slowly shifting his pants down to his thighs, Louis finally got a hand around his cock. Already he was so worked up he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Were you so good for her? So desperate to eat her out, use that beautiful tongue to make her feel great?”

 

“Yeah, yeah just wanted her to feel good. Wanted her to know I’m a good boy. Tasted almost as good as you.” Harry was clearly aroused, his breath near panting. “She came right like that, tugging at my hair perfectly-hmm.”

 

“You were so good? So selfless all for her pleasure huh?”

 

“Yes. Yes, daddy.”

 

“Hmm I don’t know baby,” Louis smirked. “Sounds to me like you were being needy.” He ignored Harry’s immediate protests. “Sounds like you just wanted to get off on touching her, her hands in your hair, her looking at you.”

 

“No no”

 

“Don’t lie baby it was all for you wasn’t it?”

 

“No. No daddy, please. I wanted to be a good boy.” Louis bucked up into his hand, feeling himself slipping already.

 

“Oh?” Louis said trying to remain unimpressed sounding. Choked grunts were already escaping him occasionally from the pleasure of his hand and his boyfriend’s mouth thousands of miles away.

 

“Please believe me,” Harry said, a frantic need displayed in the words. 

 

“Ok love I do” Louis reassured softly. “Now what did my good boy do next for her?”

 

“She dragged me over to the bed and pushed me down on my back. Told me to be still which I was. Then she put a condom on me and sunk down on my cock. All I wanted was to thrust up into her, she felt so good. But I didn’t, I listened really well and stayed so still it was near agony.”

 

Images flashed in Louis’ brain of Harry flat on his back, flushed pink across his chest around the black of his tattoos. On his face would be utter pleasure yet intense concentration as a beautiful girl used him for her own pleasure. In his head she laughed at him, teased him for trying so hard, slapped away his hand which shifted just slightly to touch her. The thoughts were almost too much for him after going too long without being that one in the room with Harry. 

 

“Fuck Hazza I’m close.” His hand was working himself rapidly now, racing to that edge with beautiful thoughts of his beautiful boy.

 

“Come for me daddy,” Harry said with a moan. Louis came with hiccuping moans, streaking his hand and the upper edge of his boxers still wrapped around his thighs. Breathing heavily he returned to his senses to hear the soft whines of the younger boy.

 

“Please daddy. Fuck please.”

 

“What love?”

 

“Can I touch myself?” 

 

A sudden flood of affection hit Louis like a train. Harry was so worked up but hadn’t even laid a hand on himself the whole time. “Yes, baby. You’re so good, touch yourself for me, touch yourself for daddy.”

 

Through the phone, the whimpers got substantially louder along with shifting noises as Harry moved to curl in on himself, as he does when overwhelmed with arousal. “You’re my good boy. You made her feel so good and didn’t move at all, right? Just let her use you, use your cock. Would’ve been happy even if she didn’t let you come, just happy to be used. But you were so good, so she let you have your reward.”

 

“Lou, daddy, please”

 

“Come for me baby,” and Harry did, shouting in a loud moan. Louis could picture him, tight in a ball, hand stripping his cock and whole body trembling. His own dick twitched even after his orgasm meer minutes ago from the sound and imagery of it all. “That’s it so so good.”

 

“Hmm”

 

“Come back to me baby. Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah da-I mean Lou. So good.” He could hear the droopy eyelids on the other side of the phone as all the tension eased from the singer’s body.

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet. How did she help you after?” Aftercare was always harder over the phone but Louis would be damned if he didn’t make sure his baby was fully back with him and happy before he even thought about hanging up. On his current endorphins high he’d likely fly to LA this instant if Harry asked.

 

“She was nice. Held me, gave me some water. Had missed being the little spoon, miss your arms around me.” Harry still had a soft tone but thankfully was tinged with only the slightest bit of sadness. Not enough to jump on a plane just yet. 

 

“I know love I miss holding you too. Love how small you feel in my arms. Makes me feel like I’m not quite as tiny as everyone likes to say.”

 

Harry giggled at that and Louis beams. “It’s okay, your voice is almost as good. Seems to wrap around me just the same.”

 

“I love you”

 

“Love you too,” Harry said through a yawn. 

 

“Make sure to have some more water before you take a nap love. So how did the morning go?”

 

“Fuck that was just a few hours ago. The two of you really have ruined any productivity I could’ve had today. My brain and body are actually liquid.”

 

“It’s your day off anyway H. You deserve the rest.”

 

“Yeah I guess,” Harry said hesitantly. Louis sighed knowing full well Harry would still feel discouraged. His boyfriend always had a habit of expecting too much from himself. “But anyways, yeah she woke me up in the morning to say goodbye.”

 

“That’s nice.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry laughed. “I’m pretty sure her exact words were ‘I’m headed out. Thanks for the good fuck. Text me if you’re in LA again and need a mate or a lay.’”

 

“You truly found the most incredible girl in the US”

 

“Maybe even the world, fuck.” Louis heard Harry rub at his face and laugh lightly again. “Plus I get to speak to the most incredible boy in the world the same day, how lucky am I?”

 

“Shut up you cheeseball” he replied though he couldn’t help the grin that split his face so wide his cheeks ached. “Take a damn nap, drink the water, call me later if you can.”

 

“I love when you get all aggressive” Harry teased. “We really should  _ both _ sleep as it’s actually night where you are. Love you.”

 

“Love you too babe.” They stayed on the line listening to each other breathe just a few moments more. 

 

“Goodnight Louis.”

 

“Have a nice nap Haz.” He pressed the end call button, smiling at the phone in his hand softly. He pulled his pants up, far too lazy to care about the slight stickiness of his thighs when there was so much love in his heart. Slowly he drifted to sleep to the thoughts of curly hair and soft lips, lulled by the lingering scent of his boy always surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I am posting at least two other short stories based around other songs from HS1 and feel free to suggest songs as I have ideas for most. So far the ones I've written that I like are all smut but they don't have to be. 
> 
> Give kudos or comments if you want!! Always makes me happy and I love responding. Also follow my tumblr queer-louis if you want :)


End file.
